He loves me, he loves me not
by QuotingHPotter
Summary: Fred and Hermione have always been close right? But how close exactly. Follow these two of their story from friendship to being complete and utter in love. Of course magic gets in the way. Well magic and a few people. RE-POST!
1. In the common room

Author Note: This is actually a re-post since I wrote it over a year ago, but me being me I did not actually do any spell or grammer checks ~

-Seeing as I have all the chapters should be posting every two days ;)

-I wrote this over a year ago, so if you read my other fic (Finding Hope) you will see how different it is ;)

- There is swear words, but I tell you before every Chapter in wich they are in

-And enjoy xx

* * *

Fred looked over at the girl sitting reading the book by the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. Her hair was in a low side ponytail, but a big clump had come out and was plastered on the left side of her face. She had her head tilted to the left, and looked like she was concentrating hard, but her chocolate eyes still sparkled as they moved across the page of her book. She turned her head to turn the page of the book. Fred caught Hermione's eye, she gave him a quick smile and returned to her book.

"What's up with you Fred?" Said a fiery hair boy running over to his twin.

"What...huh?" Replied Fred "nothing, why you ask?"

George gave him a small smirk, which tilted the corner of he right hand side of his mouth, and nodded his head at Hermione who was deeply involved with her book.

"Fred", George sighed... "When are you going to tell her, I mean what has it been now three years?"

"two actually" Fred said glaring at his twin.

"Look mate all I am saying is that it's been along time, and we have only been back at school for two weeks so you could be one those people who stay together all year. It would be really romantic!" George looked down at the table, with a slight grin on his face. He seemed to study what he had just said and looked at Fred again "What the hell did I just say?" Fred and George looked at each other and burst into laughter.

Hermione turned her head to hear a lovely, deep, rich laugh. She had always loved the way he laughed, that what she liked most about him. Well, that and his baby blue eyes, which seemed to sparkle all the time. Hermione gave herself a very small laugh and turned her head into her book. Then she heard the sound of a familiar voice.

"Hey Hermione"

Hermione looked up to see lavender brown bounding over to her, they quickly begun a conversation on the charms homework, but all Hermione could think about was Fred, and his laugh.

After Fred and George had finally stopped laughing, George turned to Fred and asked him.

"so, when? Because I am sick and tired of you just looking at her!" Fred narrowed his eyes and looked at his twin.

"How did you find out, I thought I kept it quite a good secret"

"Oh no you did" replied George "but I'm your twin. I know everything about you."

"Dam this twin thing" Fred whispered loudly.

"Yeah it's a real pain sometimes." Fred and George exploded into another pit of laughter.

Hermione and Lavender quickly swung their heads at the sound of the sudden outburst.

"Really?" Said Lavender, "they are so immature."

Hermione blushed and said quietly; "Yeah I know right." She looked directly at Fred who saw her and winked. Hermione blushed more but smiled back. While, Lavender just sat there shaking her head and muttering something about silly little boys. Suddenly Lavender spoke up to Hermione,

"Really why do they laugh so loudly; and what is up with thier laughs!"

Hermione suddenly felt very angry. She stood up quickly, looked at Lavender and calmy stated.

"I'm going to bed, I am tired." And with that she stormed up the stairs to her dorm, and fell down on her bed with a huff. 'How could anybody hate that laugh,' and with that thought she fell into a light sleep, clothes and shoes still on, and hair falling slowly out her hair band.

Fred watched Hermione walk up the stairs, he caught a glimpse of her face when she got up. It was red, but not as in blushing, red as in anger. George suddenly gave a loud yawn,

"Sorry," he said, seeing Fred's surprised face. "What! You know what Snape said, if I do not get that homework done I would have a month worth of detention! So I was up all night trying to finish it, anyway, what time is it?"

Fred glanced down at his watch "10:20"

"Right I am going to bed. Night Fred" said George as he walked up the stairs.

Fred went over to where Hermione was sitting, Lavender had left shortly after Hermione, with a confused look on her face. Fred went down and picked up the book, he laughed to himself when he saw what it was. Hogwarts : a history.

Hermione woke the next morning, still in her clothes. Her shoes had been taken off by Parvati when she had come up to sleep. Hermione sighed, 'why do morning have to be so early,' she thought to herself. She heard Lavender walk up to the bathroom and turn the shower on, while Parvati was still snoring quietly. Hermione suddenly remembered that she had left the book in the common room, it was still very early, so not many people would be up yet. She pulled on her slippers and walked quickly over to the door, shutting it quietly, as not to wake Parvati. She tip-toed down the stairs to find Fred leaning against the arm of the chair, in a very deep sleep. Hermione walked over to the chair she was sitting on the night before and grabbed her book. She wandered over to where Fred was sleeping and smiled at him. Even in his sleep he looked so peaceful, she felt happy. She felt calm. And she felt relaxed. Fred gave a small breath and turned his head towards the door. Hermione gave a small happy sigh. Slowly she bent down, and touched his hair.

"Fred, Fred." She whispered "Wake up, it's six in the morning and people will be down here soon."

Fred's eyelids flickered, as he woke up from the sleep, to see Hermione's face staring down at him with a smile.

"Nice sleep?" Hermione asked, with a small grin in her face. Fred laughed and replied with a simple yes.

Hermione smiled down at him. For a 14 year old she was very mature for her age, while Fred was very immature for his age. But that was another thing that Hermione loved about him. Slowly Fred sat up straight to look Hermione straight in the eye's

Before he could stop himself, he had said "Tou really do have lovely eyes Hermione"

Hermione was so shocked she almost fell of he table she was sitting on!

"Thank you." She gave him a smile that warmed his heart. "So do you," then she turned around, stood up and began to walk upstairs to get ready for school.

Fred was smiling so hard, he felt like his mouth was going to fall off, his heart was hammering against his chest. He got up and walked with a small skip in his step to his room.

* * *

-Thanks for reading - Please Read and Review

- I know its a little corny, but... ;)

Roz xxx


	2. Triwizard tournament?

It had been two weeks since Hermione had woken Fred up from his sleep downstairs, She had not really seen him, let alone spoke to him since then. Harry, Ron and Hermione, and sometimes Ginny used to hang out with Fred and George almost every night last year. Talking about their day's and laughing at Fred and George's jokes. But, for some reason Fred and George had been spending a lot of time in their room recently.

Hermione missed those day's she used to love it. Harry, Ron, Ginny and George normally went to bed before her and Fred, so they would stay up late. Sometimes chatting until they were out of breath or just reading next to one another on the sofa. She missed it. She missed him more though.

Fred had a huge headache, so McGonagall had sent him out of her classroom into the hospital wing. He rounded the corner on the second floor and banged into someone coming out of the bathroom.

"Hermione!" He called.

"Oh my Godric, I'm so sorry" she replied while fiddling with her hair. "I wasn't paying attention"

"No, I'm sorry Hermione it was my fault. What are you doing out of class anyway?"

"Oh" she said, "it's all your idiot brother's fault, we were in potions and he tipped his cauldron all over the floor, and a lot of it landed on me." She finished and burst out laughing.

Fred smiled at her, "what?"

"You'd should have seen Ron's face when Snape gave him three weeks detention. Priceless. I only wish I could had taken a picture."

Fred often saw this fun side of Hermione, but not many people did. He smiled as he remembered the last time she was like this. It was a really cold night with a huge thunderstorm blowing outside. They were in the common room. Ginny and Harry had gone to bed, then he and George played a trick on Ron. Hermione had actually rolled onto the floor with her giggles, while Ron just sat there with his hair black and hands orange.

"Oi, your one to talk" said Hermione "what are you doing out of class?"

Fred pointed at his head, "Headache" he said. Which had gone in the last five minutes.

Hermione smiled at him, and wrapped her arm's around his waist.

Fred didn't know what was happening but gave her a huge hug back.

They let go, Hermione lifted her head and leaned forward, they were Centre meters away from one another.

"Will all students please come to the great hall immediately!"

Fred and Hermione leapt back in shock, as students started coming of the classrooms.

"Well, get better soon" she said as she raced off to find Ron and Harry.

Fred was still in shock. 'Damn the school bell,' he thought two seconds more and Hermione's lips would be on his.

"Hey buddy what's up?" He heard his twin called.

"Nothing." He sighed. "Absolutely nothing."

* * *

The students became very quite when Dumbledore clapped his hands for silence.

"There is something very special going on this year at Hogwarts, our school will play house to two other wizard schools this year." He bellowed.

The room became alive with chatter.

Dumbledore clapped his hand again, and the whole room turned silent once more.

"Please welcome Madame Maxine and her school; Beauxbatons academy of Magic."

The double doors flew open and in came about 20/30 girls all with long flowing hair. Every boy in the room had his mouth open with shocked. Hermione was laughing at Ron's and Harry's facial expressions.

She looked over, down the table to see Fred and George bug eyed and staring. Fred shook his head and moved his head down the hall to get a better look, he saw Hermione looking at him, he gave her a smile and winked; only to be returned with a smile brighter than the brightest star in the sky.

Hermione was so happy, 'with all these beautiful girls in the room, he looks at me,' she thought.

Fred turned his attention back to the dancing girls, but kept someone else on his mind.

The girls stopped dancing and bowed at the giant woman walking down the hall. Harry saw Hagrid blush, he laughed to himself.

As the clapping died down, Dumbledore gave a loud cough and bellowed "And please welcome professor Karkaroff and his school Durmstrag." The door flew open again and in walked in another 20/30 students, but this time they were all boys. It was now time for the girls to stare.

"Bloody Hell!" shouted Ron to Harry and Hermione. "Its Viktor rum!"

Hermione turned to look where Ron was pointing, she recognized him from the Quidditch world cup, which she went to in the summer holiday, with the Weasleys and Harry.

Krum walked down the hall next to the Karkaroff, while the other boys did tricks and magic things after them.

Fred and George's mouths were hung open when they saw Krum. Krum was their favorite seeker in the world along with Harry and Ron. A lot of the girls did not like Quidditch but always said that Krum was thier favorite too. Hermione didn't really see why everyone thought he was so good looking. But then again Hermione was more into guys with ginger hair and a wicked sense of humor. As Krum walked passed the three he raised his left eyebrow at Hermione and walked on.

Harry looked at Hermione, Ron hadn't noticed. "I think someone think your pretty Hermione." Harry chuckled.

"Harry," smiled Hermione "I really could not care less."

Harry gave a small laugh and turned his attention back to the main part of he hall, where all the boys and girls stood.

"A lot of you may be wondering what everyone is doing here. Well due to recent law changes, The Minster of magic had decided that Hogwarts will host the Tri-Wizard tournament!"

A huge cheer came from the hall.

"What's the Tri-Wizard tournament?" Harry asked Ron.

Ron explained and Harry started cheering along with the rest of them.

"But," said Dumbledore, "only people 16 and over will be allowed to take part."

Half the room exploded Into boo's. Fred and George were booing the loudest.

* * *

"If you wish to enter you name into the Tri-Wizard tournament, you will have to put you name into this." Dumbledore said, ignoring the boo's and pointing to the rusty bird bath look alike in the corner of the room. "The Goblet of fire!" He declared. "You will have one week, but know this, once you put your name in the goblet, you cannot back out. So think about it carefully before you decide. Good luck," Dumbledore smiled.

A/N ~ I know that Dumbledore says the things in the other way around but, you know I wrote this more than a year ago and I didn't even realize back then ;)

~ I hope its ok and please Review if you like it

Roz xxx


End file.
